


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was as close to Sieg as he was, and he could see just how awkward her world had become with that one little confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"I guess I am nuts," said Jale, leaning against the wall of the castle's roof. The moon was high above the horizon, and the view of the forest and mountains was always breathtaking. The only problem was that all of this beauty was a remnant of a violent war of another world that ended in tragedy. He supposed the only thing there was to do was appreciate what they had, and be proud that their own world wasn't reduced to a mere remnant.

He couldn't simply be content with the way things were, though. This wasn't the only wonderful, yet heavy thing that hung on his heart. He supposed he felt alleviated, sharing this particular burden with Marica, and he supposed she responded just as he had expected her to.

The only problem was that he had just confessed his love for his best friend verbally, which made that fact more inescapable, especially considering that it was Marica. She was as close to Sieg as he was, and he could see just how awkward her world had become with that one little confession. Even so, it had to be said.

"I don't think nuts even covers it," said Marica, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. "I mean, what in the world are you thinking?"

"It's how I feel. Thinking has nothing to do with it."

"Clearly. But Jale, he's... you know. He's Sieg! You two are like, umm, best friends? Brothers?"

"I can't really describe it either," said Jale, smiling as his bangs whipped around in the night breeze. Liu was more like the best friend, and Marica was more like the sister, so that made Jale the what? A brother, or a best friend didn't seem to cover it, but Jale was biased. He'd spent awhile trying to figure out where he fit, and somehow loving Sieg just stuck. It stuck so hard that the moment Jale considered it, he couldn't think of anything else.

It was sad, though. He tried applying Sieg's mantra 'You never know until you try!' to his own life, but the most he could stand to do was try to protect him from harm, sadness, and having his room invaded by Maybelle again.

"That's not the point," said Marica. She crossed her arms and glared at Jale as though he were the world's biggest idiot. At the moment, he just might have been. "Why are you telling me this, anyway? He'd want to know this, you know."

"Yes." Jale sighed, and glanced up at the moon once more. "I've wanted to tell him for a long time."

"But?"

"Point taken." This was the reason he chose Marica. In so few words he was completely convinced of what he had to do. The only problem now was doing it.


End file.
